Cherudim Gundam
GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (GN-006ケルディムガンダム) is a rebuilt upgrade of the first Lockon's wrecked Mobile Suit, Dynames. Like its predecessor, Cherudim is built to be a sniper based Mobile Suit and is armed with various firearms. The pilot can manually enter a sniping mode and control a rifle emulator for the MS's actions. However, Cherudim's defensive capabilities have been improved over the original. Pistols were added to help the pilot overcome close ranged encounters; it can endure the damage from most beam sabers from other MS. Mechanized miniature armor units, or Shield Bits, have also been installed to the MS to protect it and other units. Shield Bits are controlled by a Haro within Cherudim's cockpit to bear the brunt of various long distance weaponry. Aside from defending, Shield Bits can assemble to act as mobile firing bots with its Assault Mode. Dynames's rifle has been granted to Cherudim, but it has been modified with a laser aid to improve its accuracy and a one use cannon mode to improve its offensive power. When the MS enters its Trans-am state, it is capable of reaching absolute precision and increased strength with its activated flowscreen. The nature of using Trans-am unleashes an excess of the Suit's energy, granting the Gundam a significant power boost but limiting the number of its shots. A gamble to use within its ultimate mode, the pilot has to make each shot count since the MS may become completely defenseless during its recharge periods. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Shoots from rifle, which acts like a spray gun. Three shots can be fired in a row. : , : Fires four missiles. : , , : Arranges all shield bits to fire twice in front of it. : , , , : Fires from rifle three times to the front. : , , , , : Hops into the air and fires a downwards shot. Makes Mobile Suit aerial. : , , , , , : Fires a straight shot from rifle. Its firepower and width of the beam can be improved by tapping multiple times. : , , , , , : Fires from both pistols twice, each splitting into three rays. Shoots both pistols to hit the front. Uses Shield Bits to fire to the right and left. The Shield Bits assemble to hit a spray to its front before Cherudim fires its rifle. : : Discharges all Shield Bits to shoot at enemies within a wide radius surrounding Cherudim. Finishes sequence with a single shot from rifle. :Combination : Shoots a powerful shot from rifle straight in front of Suit. Shield Bits hit randomly to the left and right of Cherudim. Cherudim Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. After one of its SP attacks, the Mobile Suit will enter its Trans-am state. It dramatically boosts the strength and speed of the Mobile Suit. It may add an extra attack for its Charges. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with one pistol to the front. : , , , : Left and right bashes from both pistols. Fires them both on third hit. : , : Fires a shot from rifle. :Aerial : Discharges all Shield Bits to shoot in the same direction as Cherudim's rifle. Special Equipment Once Cherudim Gundam is downloaded in the third title, players will gain this unique trait for it. *'Original Solar Furnace' - Extends Trans-am phase. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits